


Eachtrán

by Hopefulwriter



Series: turas i measc na réaltaí [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alien AU, Alien Sean, Alternate Universe - Space, Astronaut Felix, Colour changing hair, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Sean spelt Seán, i thought it looked more alien and cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulwriter/pseuds/Hopefulwriter
Summary: Felix was given a job to go and explore a new planet but finds something different instead.





	Eachtrán

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pseudthisyafucks (collettephinz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/gifts).



> I had a blast writing this and I got a bit emotional towards the end, I don't normally write stuff very often or I do but don't finish it lol but if any of you have any ideas for anything else that you'd want me to write then leave them in the comments as I'd love to hear anything or if you want to say anything about this one then that would be awesome too.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Ps. the mood of this fic is like a song that I listened to while making it and it's called sweet disposition by the temper trap and it really fits it so feel free to listen to that while you read it.
> 
> Inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/pseuds/Pseudthisyafucks  
> Thank you for your awesome works.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit done: 4/1/2018

Felix could tell that the planet was deserted as soon as he saw the barren rocky landscape, and if there was anyone or anything then he wouldn't know what shape they were in due to the lack of water, animals or crops. The dust kicked up as soon as he set his heavy craft on it and sat for a minute to check the breathability of the atmosphere outside and found it just about good enough to breath and switched it off once it was settled. He grabbed his scanner from its charging port and his language translator just in case he did come across any, fairly unlikely, forms of life that could do with being understood properly and pressed the button to open his air seal doors, attaching his hi tech contraptions to the holsters on his suit while he waited and took a breath of fresh natural air once they opened. Even though the ship created artificial air good enough to breath in from filtering it from the atmosphere it just wasn't like the real thing. He took the step off his craft for the first time since earth and heard the small rocks of the landscape crunch under his boots and began to take a read of the surroundings himself. He could see some cave like indents in the tall rocks dotted around which he would have to look at more.

 

Once he did his mandatory search with his scanner that his job asked of him he decided to look into the caves that he saw earlier, as he approached one his scanner automatically switched to night mode and gave him a beam of light that shot out broadly to illuminate his surroundings and like he thought, it was abandoned, seemingly like the rest of the planet but decided to continue looking.

 

He had gotten to the fourth or fifth and he was getting used to the emptiness of the caves when he heard a noise before his scanner had caught up to its surroundings, like something was shuffling out of view and quietly cursed at the slight slowness of his device but continued slowly once the light burst out in front of him, keeping his hand on his only form of good self defence in the form of a small stun baton on his right hip as he calls, quietly, out to the silence of the cave, "hello?"

And heard a slight movement in reply. That affirms his suspicion of something else inhabiting the space, and was startled out of further thought due to the tapping noise to his left. He quickly swung his scanner towards the source and saw an indent in the bottom left of the rock wall big enough to fit a small person into and crouched a bit away just to be cautious and flicked his scanner over to the unknown thing, hoping that it would give him a reading of it but it failed to recognise anything, so he went for reassurance by saying, "I'm not gonna hurt you.."

As he pressed himself into the wall to try and see whatever it was he was struck by its wide fearful eyes as it evaluated him. He took his hand off of his stun baton in hopes that if it knew what it was it wouldn't be as scared of a strike and shuffled backwards to let it come out if it felt like it. "You can come out, I won't do anything..." His voice faded as he saw a flash of lime green and a pointed human-like ear as it poked its head out of its hiding spot, Felix smiled, and placed his scanner down on the dusty ground to his left, still facing the hole and the creature in it and rested his hands flat on the tops of his crouched legs as it came slowly out of its safe spot and into view it slunk just outside of the hole it came out of. Felix stared in awe at the creature that could survive the barren wasteland that was just outside of the cave. "Hi," he greets quietly so as not to scare it back into the small space behind it and in reply began to stand up straighter with its lightly claw fingered hands and arms by his sides and raised its head up slightly, looking Felix over with its light blue eyes processing his every feature; his dark blond hair and beard, his blue eyes and the gadgets of and on his space suit and Felix sat up straighter under the unknown creatures gaze.

"H-human," it croaked out, its voice seemed unused and scratchy in its lightly skinned throat.

Felix tries to annunciate a reply. "Erm- yea, yes, I am, what about you?" He stumbled at the fact that he could communicate with this being.

"Eachtrán," it returns, its voice grating out of its throat and it stood up completely.

its 'clothes' hang off of its emaciated body and stomach is concave from the lack of food on the planet and the skin of its ribs were taut and if Felix could coax and convince it out of its cave, all the way back to his ship he would make sure to feed it enough to get its belly to get back to slight normality and get it better covered than the brown torn scraps that covered it just below the belly but he would deal with all that later if he got chance to but for now he asks, "do you have a name? Or even gender?" Felix doesn’t want to continue to call the creature 'it' and 'creature' when mentally addressing it.

"Seán, male," it- no he replied as Felix stood up on tired legs. Seán didn't seem threatened by him too much now that they were talking, and as Felix thought that the others lime green hair turned dark brown on top to match the slightly lighter sides and one lightly skinned pointed ear flicked at the tip. Felix started to evaluate him like Seán had to him, from his now brown hair to his baby blue eyes and choppily cut beard down his wiry form to the stubby claws on his humanoid fingers, come to think of it his whole body was fairly human apart from his aforementioned features, the shape and build of him was human like though. Felix was put off of thinking more by the slight huff of air through Seáns mouth, "what are you doing here on this empty planet, human?" Seán asks, and it seemed better at English than Felix thought and he sensed an accent in its scratchy voice.

"My names Felix and I was sent here by an independent organisation from earth to check the planet over to be able to know its status so we could catalog it properly," Felix replied hoping that Seán would understand. He seemed to though and his hair tinged lime green at the roots.

"the last humans that came here wiped everything out, apart from me and I saw the weapon on your hip that's like theirs, so are you planning on disposing the last?" Seán demands, and his hair turns to a darker swamp green.

Felix almost didn't know what to say to the Eachtrán learning the circumstances in which the planet was turned into the horror outside of the cave by what seemed to be people working under the radar of the authorities and Felix was quick to reassure, "no! no, I'm definitely not working for anyone like them, I promise." Seán scrutinised his face for any ways to tell if he was lying and once he knew that what Felix was saying was true the green of his hair shifted back to the roots and the dark brown returned as Seán let out a small sigh and Felix felt that he had to try to help him in some way. "I have food in my ship if you'd let me take you there?" Seán was so malnourished that Felix felt an urgency to feed him now that he felt more comfortable.

Seán looked hesitant for a moment before he decided. "sure."

 

The walk back was uneventful with Felix keeping an eye on his counterpart and hearing another set of feet although bear and claw toed walk the same path back, it seemed to go quicker than the last time and for which Felix was glad as he was itching to get food into the Eachtrán.

 

Felix noticed Seán gazing warily at his small ship as Felix pressed his five digit code into the keypad next to the airlock door and the noise of the compression unsealing made Seáns hair go slightly lime green and Felix made sure to set a mental note to ask about the others hair as he walked into his small temporary home and let Seán take his time to do the same. Felix got out some canned foods from the cupboards for Seán to pick from, placed them on the small worktop and checked whether he has any messages from his control station while he waited for Seán to come inside though Felix was wondering whether he had wandered off after around fifteen minutes had gone by, judging by the small clock on his phone like radio when he heard the slight slap of bear feet on the linoleum and looked up to see that it was unsurprisingly (thankfully), Seán slowly makes his way over to the small kitchen space and while he was distracted by looking over the tins Felix slipped his stun baton off his hip and quietly stored it away in a lock box in the sitting area wall in the hopes that Seán would be more comfortable without it lingering on his hip. He walked over to where Seán was taking in the small containers of food and seemed to like the container with tuna in it.

 

"Did you want this one?" Felix inquires quietly, making his way to Seán's side where he could see him trying to pry it open with his sharp nails but stopped quickly as Felix pulled a tin opener from where it was hanging on the end of the cabinets and placed it on the countertop so Seán could do it if he knew how. Though by how he reluctantly placed the can in front of Felix it didn't seem like he did so the human grabbed the can opener, got the sharp top off of the tin and threw it in a small bin at his side and handed it back to Seán who was eying it eagerly. Felix had only just thought about his small collection of cutlery before Seán picked it a bit of the contents in between his sharp ended fingers and shoved it in his mouth, exposing his sharp top canines, he closed his eyes and mouth and hummed at the taste once it hit his palate before opening his eyes and focusing on getting more. Felix walked back to the seating area and sat down on the small sofa he announces, "you can come and sit down with me if you want to." and he could see that he had startled Seán from his tuna feast as he licked his right thumb and forefinger clean of tuna and made his way to where Felix was sat with the tin grasped in his left hand and sat on the very edge of the opposite side and began to tuck in to his meal once more and Felix took him even sitting this close as a small victory.

 

Once Seán had scooped out every trace of tuna and taste out of the tin Felix got it from him and took it to the bin in the kitchen and Felix felt he wanted to fix his small injuries, or at least help them and so called, "would it be okay if i washed your scrapes?" He heard Seán hum affirmatively from where he was sat so Felix retrieved what he would need from the top kitchen cupboard and unzipped the small bag and walked over to Seán once more while getting what he needed out of it but he planed to use the antiseptic wipes first. “This is gonna sting a little," he pre warned as he took a wipe out of the packet and softly swiped it over a large scrape on Seáns left side as Seán bared his teeth and hissed to the air at the feeling of the wipe on his raw skin Felix tried to be soft but thorough with his cleaning of the spot and made sure to be quick.

 

When he had finished he folded the wipe in on itself, placed onto the small table in front of him and grabbed the small tube of anti infectant cream and squeezed a small amount onto his finger, which he had used a spare wipe on to make sure they were sanitary, and rubbed it onto the area. "Thank you," Seán said earnestly, Felix screwing the cap back onto the cream.

"it's really no problem, the cream should make it feel better," he assured, looking into Seáns eyes for the first time in a while and he was caught in the endless sea of blue and out of the corner of his eye he saw his hair creeping into a light faded green that he hadn't seen before and that seemed to break him out of whatever that moment was, though while he was thinking about hair… "what makes your hair go green?" He asked, trying anything to make the awkwardness pass.

"it goes different shades for the emotions I feel," Seán replied, also seeming to sense Felix's awkwardness, though that seemed to answer one of Felix's questions it made him wonder what emotion Seán was feeling to make it go that soft green shade just now.

 

The planets light never seemed to go away, though it would make sense as he had noticed that the planet seemed to have two suns so the light would never be gone wherever you were. In spite of that Seán seemed to be getting tired while he sat on the sofa with Felix though not as far away as last time, with his belly full of canned tuna and his scrapes and scratches cared for, his head started to loll onto the back of the sofa while Felix was writing notes about the planet in a small notebook and as he gave a look to his right he noticed his couch companion dropping to sleep and decided to carry him, but, how well he didn't know, to the second bedroom on the ship.

It was difficult to get his hands under the others knees and back from his awkward position but he did get a good hold in the end. Seán seemed like a fairly light sleeper as he woke up a few times in the beginning before he seemed to realise what was going on and slumped like a rock. While Felix got enough leverage to heft Seán into his arms, Seán wound an arm around Felix's neck which made the man still as he was surprised Seán felt comfortable enough with him to do that before he used the help to lift the small body into his arms and carry him the short way down the hall.

Felix came into the kitchen in the morning, wiping the sleep from his eyes and looking for one of the individually packed bags of cereal in the cupboard and set it to one side while he mixed a little bit of water with some powdered milk, that he had grabbed also, in its packet with a spoon and was just about to pour it into his cereal packet when Seán walked out around the corner rubbing his eyes. “Good morning,”  
Felix greets, Seán made a noncommittal noise in reply and Felix huffed out a laugh.

though when Seán yawned he made a small show of baring his sharp canines in retort.

 

After that they seemed to fall into peaceful companionship, though Seán got a bit clingier and Felix put that down to the way he was looking after him and giving him food for which Seán seemed to be filling out slightly and Felix though it was a miracle. on the second day Felix had given Seán some better clothes than the piece of cloth that he had covering himself before but Seán seemed to like the baby blue flamingo shorts and longer boxers the most out of what he had been given and that was the most he wore no matter how much Felix tried. The most noteworthy thing was that they kept having moments like the first day where they caught each other looking into their eyes and though it was like a cheesy romance movie they sometimes caught each other's gazes from all the way across the ship and Seán insisted to come with Felix whenever he had to test anything outside of their small home. Though, it was great to have someone that knew the planet that well considering what he had to do, it was slightly suspicious at first but Felix found himself wanting to be in Seáns company just as much.

 

Sean sighed loudly as he sat next to Felix on the sofa, he was wearing his flamingo shorts and his wounds had almost healed but that wasn't what Felix was focusing on currently, it was the lime green fading into the brown from the roots and Felix hadn't seen that shade that he had guessed signaled Seáns anxiety towards something since the first day and he was instantly at alert and opened his mouth to ask, “are you okay?” And Seán didn't meet his gaze when he tried to get him to.

Seán sighed slightly through his nose and replied, “fuck, I don't know.” Felix was a bad influence judging by the swear that left his mouth though Felix didn't notice it first the defeated tone that caught his attention and made him anxious himself.

“What is it?” Felix asked hoping for an answer so that he could, hopefully, rectify how the other was feeling, Seán let out a humourless laugh that made him slightly concerned.

“I don't know what's wrong with me,” he said quietly and Felix was struck by the tone and was automatically scared by the implication of the words.

“what do you mean?” He said dumbly though he wanted to know what Seán meant.

“I don't know how I can feel this way for a human, the same species that wiped my kind out,” Seán says, defeated and it sounded like he had thought about that a lot but the only human that Seán seemed to know was Felix himself.

“Me? What have I done to make you feel this way?” It felt as if Felix was grasping at straws, trying to get Seán to spit out what sounded like something he had thought about a fair bit.

“you haven't done anything, that's the problem —you haven't given me any reason for this,” he says, looking resolutely at the speckled pattern on the linoleum floor as his ear twitched in frustration. Felix opened his mouth to try to piece together a reply but Seán beat him to it, “look just forget about it, please.” And Felix saw the lime fade into another shade that he had seen in jelly and slime on earth; a bright neon green and he could feel the emotion behind it weighing Seán down, the heaviness of it holding Seán in its clutches.

And Felix broke. “Sure,” he said halfheartedly, feeling dejected, he'd let it go for the time being but he certainly would not forget it.

 

Felix could tell that whatever was bothering Seán was still lingering over his shoulders no matter how much he tried to bury it or hide it from him. He could see it out of the corner of his eyes when Seán thought he wasn't looking at him, how he'd sit and think with a blank look on his face, staring blankly at nothing or something but not seeming to see it and Felix wished he could bring it up or for Seán to finally say something but, he so far, hadn't and in the meantime Felix was thinking more about Seán in a completely different way and had realised this when he was thinking about whatever Seán was dealing with towards him. It wasn't love, not yet, but it was something and it was infuriating when Seán started averting his eyes when they used to lock and not let go of his. But whenever he thinks about when he has to leave the planet he hates the thought of leaving Seán and though earth is becoming more inclusive of other races from other planets he doesn't know how his control will take it, or if Seán would even want to go to earth in the first place, he might like Felix to a point but he might hate the thought of being on a planet full of the same species which he has such a bad experience of so Felix would have to ask but he couldn't leave Seán on this planet when he left.

“I can't leave you here,” Felix announces, breaking the silence as he looked up from his note taking and Seán, reading a book Felix had given him, looked up in disbelief.

“what are you plannin’ on doing with me then?” He asks incredulously.

Felix expected Seán to react this way and decided to just say it, “I'm hoping to take you to earth, or another planet, but I just don't want you to waste away here.” Seán turned and met his eyes for the first time in quite a while and like always Felix was struck by them but he stopped himself as Seán when started to smile it became hard to focus on only his eyes.

“you would really try that for me?” He asked, disbelievingly, Seán put his book on the table so that he could dedicate himself to what he was hearing.

Felix smiled slightly. “Of course I would,” he responded earnestly, there was no way he was leaving his friend on this barren wasteland of a planet. He would rather drop him off on a safe planet under confirmation of his control back on earth than leave him here if Seán couldn't come with him.

“Thank you,” Seán says emotionally, his hair was starting to go a new blue green shade, his close mouthed smile starting to widen until his sharp upper canines peek out of his mouth. When Felix opens his arms for a hug he hopes Seán would want one or know what it is as Felix had never tried before but Felix's slight anxiety was unwarranted as Seán opened his arms too. As they embraced each other Seán repeats, “thank you.” His voice muffled into the humans shoulder and Felix knew that he would try anything he could to get him to earth.

 

Felix knew that now that he was almost done control would want to video call him and he was hopefully going to explain his situation then bring Seán into view of the camera. He had explained his plan to Seán who said he would do it but was understandably nervous.

It finally came to the day of the video call and Seán couldn't sit still out of anxiety, once it became close to the time Seán went to his room and left the door open so that he could hear what was being said, though his hearing was good enough that he could probably hear anyway, and as Felix had sent his off with a pat to his shoulder and a reassuring smile Seán had given him a nervous one back and his hair had gone lime at the roots. Felix sat down on the sofa after he'd watched Seán walk to his room and looked to where he knew the screen would be. He'd just slipped his notebook off of the table in front of him and opened it when the wall split in two halves to reveal a blank screen and his video camera switched on and the face of his commander, Mark Fischbach was the first thing he saw when the screen turned on.

“Good day, commander,” Felix greeted formally, and Fischbach huffed, running his hand through the long front of his dark raven hair his brown almond eyes squint.

“You've known me long enough to quit the formalities Felix, but anyway, how have you been getting on?” Mark inquires, and Felix almost didn't know where to start but he decided to turn to his notebook.

”Well, this place is completely dry and empty, it's not got much if any water due to the two suns orbiting around it and there is little life due to that,” Felix explained, fairly simply.

Mark nodded, though looked curious at the last point and rested his head on his left hand. “What did you mean by ‘little life’?” Felix didn't expect Mark to catch on so quick, but he supposed that was why Mark was commander.

“I did find something in one of the caves in large rocks around the area,” Felix stated.

Marks eyes seemed to light up as he sat up taller in his chair, running his hand backwards through his hair. “Would you be able to show me?” He asks eagerly.

Felix looked down and took a breath to try to calm himself before he responded, “sure.” He nods once before he picked himself up and walked to Seáns room.

as he leaned around the doors frame he could see Seán sitting with his hands to the sides of him as he perched on the edge of the bed and he looked to Felix as soon as he came into view and sighed, his hair tinged half lime as he opened his mouth. “It's time isn't it,” he states more than questions.

Felix nods with a nervous smile and Seán picked himself up and follows him to the sitting area. Felix sits down at the far end and lets Seán take his time, he could hear him take an inhalation and exhalation of breath to calm himself out of view of the camera before he sat next to Felix and when the video delay of a couple of seconds caught up he heard Mark sharply inhale at the sight of Seán sitting in his favourite flamingo shorts. Seáns hair went fully vibrant anxious lime green at the noise of shock from the surround sound speakers, Felix put his hand on Seáns knee for comfort before Mark gave voice to how he was feeling.

“I thought you would bring a bug in a pot or something which would have been great considering but instead you have found a fully grown man, I-i mean, how did you even find him?” Mark spluttered.

Seán plays with the leg seams of his shorts as Felix looks back on the situation with sadness and tilts his head downward slightly at the unfortunate memories. “I probably almost didn't, I… when I found him he was scared and hid in a hole in the cave wall to get away from me and when he came out and I could see him properly he was so malnourished that I'd wished I'd had food on me to give him then,” Felix drifted off, it almost pained him to retell the story but he couldn't begin to imagine how much worse it must have been for Seán to actually live through the things that happened before and how thin he was, but Felix continued on; “I eventually managed to get him back to feed him and tend to the bad scrapes that he also had, and.. did you want to tell Mark about the other thing or are you okay with me saying it?” The last bit he said quietly to Seán who nodded and tried to know where to start.

“This planet was taken over by a group of people who completely wiped my species out apart from me, Felix has explained since I've known him that they were probably working under someone for a price to eradicate my people, though I don't know why they wanted to in the first place, but, that's about it,” Seán said defeatedly, until he stopped knowing what to say toward the end, through that Felix thought he did incredibly well for such a horrible thing to admit.

Though, he did need to start with the whole reason he'd done this in the first place.. “and that, among the things that I said is why I would like to be able to bring Seán to earth, I just can’t be certain that those people will never come back to do anything else with the planet,” Felix explained, hoping Mark would take it well as he had been, sitting trying to take in all the information the two had been unloading onto him.

“That sounds horrible, and I'm sorry to all that's happened but you have to put in an application to the foundation to be able to go to earth and stay there and you know how tough that can be, they have to do all sorts of checks but I don't see any reason that you can't try, but just be prepared for having to try for staying on another planet,” Mark answered.

The lime faded back into the roots only for the happy blue green shade to take over Seáns hair and creeping up slightly as he looked to the screen with that smile that made his top canines poke out and Felix was so happily incredulous that he had to make sure; “really, I- you're sure?” He asked, his words tripping over themselves.

Mark nodded with a small smile. “What, you expect me to say no when you know I'm in a relationship with Amy, would be a bit hypocritical don't you think,” Mark said chuckling slightly, and Felix knew what mark meant; Amy was an alien that had come to work at the company that Mark and he worked at, she was a translator for many species when she and Mark hit it off and started dating, it was silly really how scared Felix was though he felt that he couldn't be too cautious.

it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he felt Seán sit closer and Felix wraps an arm over him.

Then he heard Mark clear his throat quietly and say, “I think I'll leave you now that I know everything is going alright, see ya.” he signs off and the screen went blank. Seán rests his head against Felix's shoulder as the latter tried not to tense up at that and Seáns hair tickling his neck and jaw as light faded green spilled through it.

“Do you remember that conversation that we had that I had told you to forget about?” Seán asked quietly, his breath brushing Felix's chin.

Felix almost thought that he hadn't heard right though he obviously had as that was the main thing he thought about when he had a moment to himself.

“Yea, yeah I do,” he assured and Seáns hand slipped slightly from where it was perched on his opposite shoulder and Felix felt a puff of air that Seán seemed to have been holding wisp its way to his chin.

“Did you want to talk about it?” Seán asks at length, sitting up and looking at him.

And Felix was silently mourning the loss of Seán pressing into him but this might be the only chance he had to address what happened and he wanted to look into Seáns eyes.

“Yes, but I have no idea what happened,” Felix says, hoping to get an answer for that even slightly.

Seán opened his mouth and closed it again before he seemed to just go for it.

“I have feelings for you,” he admits bluntly.

Felix didn't quite know what to say.

“Like, feeling feelings?” Felix said dumbly, not wanting to give himself false hope and getting that option out of the way.

Seán sighed. “Yeah, that kind,” he affirms, slumped and defeated.

Felix didn't know what to say, he wanted to whoop and shout excitedly to the piles of rocks outside but the only thing to come out of his mouth was, “oh.”

and Seán took it the wrong way, had he been looking at Felix's face he would have seen him smiling but Seáns features seemed to shut down, rejection flooding them at the two syllable word as he was expecting rejection so much he took it in that and Felix was opening his mouth to reassure when Seán cuts in with, “I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to feel this way, that's why I said what i said the first time around, I get it if you don't want to try to bring me to earth now that you know.” He sounds crushed, his head dropping between his shoulders as neon slime green creeps up from the middle of the back of his head.

Felix feels upset that he would jump to such a strong conclusion and shakes his head though he knew Seán couldn't see it. “No, that's not what I meant and there aren't many things that could stop you coming back with me and if there's something wrong with your feelings towards me then there's something wrong with mine for you,” Felix states, feeling cheesy with his choice of words but wanting to get his message across and it seemed to as Seán whipped his head up in his direction.

“Are you being serious?” Seán whispers unbelievingly.

Felix nods before smiling and closing his eyes. “If you would have looked at me you would have seen I was smiling, so yes,” Felix huffed out a laugh until Seán scooted closer and his hair turned that light faded green that Felix hadn't seen enough of and place his head snugly on his shoulder and this time around Felix was able to curve his left arm round his back to rest on his waist.

“We've been idiots haven't we,” Seán states and curls his own arm over Felix's waist the same way Felix has his own on his, and the man in question turned his head and dropped a kiss on the colourful top of Seáns head and made him giggle before he placed his chin over it.

“Mm, we have, but at least we got there in the end.” Seán could feel the movement of Felix's head as he spoke and though it was an unusual thing he liked it but he liked most things to do with Felix and he wanted to experience something else new too.

“I'd love to kiss you, if that would be okay,” Seán wanted to make sure it would be something he wanted since he hadn't mentioned anything like that but he could feel Felix chuckle.

“I think you confirmed that that would be okay when we said we liked each other, but yes.” And instead of Seán saying ‘shut up’ out of embarrassed happiness he instead used the acceptance to shut him up a different way; by doing what he wanted —kissing him.

 

Felix had put in part of an application for Seán to be granted to come to earth but the rest would have to be finished when they got there as they were both able to for a short period of time so that the checks could be completed and Felix didn't doubt that Seán would be allowed to stay there. But for now Felix was happy spending his time in bed with his boyfriend, free of his pining thoughts that would normally come around on times that he was able to take a minute, most commonly in the times that he had just woken up and lay thinking, now he was running his fingers through Seáns soft hair until after a while his partners body wriggled and he let out an annoyed sounding groan. “Morning grumpyhead,” Felix cooed, looking down at his face.

Seáns eyes open slightly dark swamp green filling his hair before light faded green came and washed it out to the front.

“Mph, fuck off,” he grumbles, with a poorly hidden smile, betraying how serious he wants to come across.

Felix let out a fake scandalised noise only to get the reaction he wanted in the form of a huff of laughter as he snuggled closer but he couldn't get much more than he was as Felix continued running his hands through Seáns hair until he came around fully and Seán placed his hand on where Felix had his other one on his chest. “Tomorrow's the day,” Felix declares wistfully.

He didn't think he'd be in the position he is when he thought about what he would be coming to the planet but he wasn't complaining for a second he thought as Seán made an affirmative noise.

 

They ended up spending the day leaning on each other or snuggling up on the sofa with Seán reading his almost finished book and as Felix didn't need to do any more research towards the planet he began reading another one that he had brought with him. Towards the end of the day he began to bring his equipment in from outside that he had put there to measure the atmosphere and batonned them down to their places for the long ride home tomorrow and began the washing of the cutlery that he had failed to do for the time he's been there. When he got half way through he felt Seán snake his arms around his waist and his body come next to press into his, he knew he wouldn't change this for the world as he presses back into the warmth of his partners body

“Hello you,” he greets playfully, he feels Seáns hair tickle the nape of his neck as he presses his forehead into him and hum in reply as Felix finished washing the cutlery with some still left into the bowl in favour of getting back to snuggling with his boyfriend on the sofa.

‘I can do it later,’ he thinks.

 

Then came the day that they had once been dreading but were now excited for as they woke up, had some breakfast and then set themselves to clean up a few things they had forgotten to the day before and then the time came. Seán sat next to him at the front of the ship and Felix buckled him in.

“What a gentleman,” Seán says drolly, pulling the small headset from where it rested above him and pulled it on over his pointed ears. Felix huffed out a laugh as he plopped himself into the captains seat with the control desk and large window in front of him, buckled himself in and placed his headset on also, he flipped the switch to the large panel.

As he held his hand over the throttle that would lift them both away from the planet he turned his head to Seán and asked, “ready?” With a small smile on his face and Seán answered by placing his hand over Felix's in between the middle of them both softly with a nod on his face and Felix flipped the throttle. He could feel the jets kick in as it lifted them off the ground at increasing speed and Seáns old home started disappearing below them, though Seán seamed more worried by the g force pulling him back in his seat but it deteriorated the further that they got and Felix watched Seán take in his rapidly minimising planet with love in his heart seeing a mix of emotions come over the Eachtráns face. He couldn't wait to see Seán learn new things and have new experiences on earth he thought to himself as he reached over and placed his hand on Seáns leg with his lovers fingers intertwined with his. “I love you,” he confessed.

And a smile lit Seáns face.

“Me too,” Seán replied cheekily, his hair said happiness and love in the form of blue tinged light faded green.

 

Felix came to the planet expecting routine checks but now he leaves with something better, someone he'd hold dear forever.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering about Seáns hair colours different meanings:
> 
> Lime green - anxiety 
> 
> Dark swamp green - anger 
> 
> Light faded green - love, affection 
> 
> Slime green - sadness, shame
> 
> Blue green - happy
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading and feel free to leave a kudos or comment if you liked it and have and awesome day/night.


End file.
